star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oden Malksch
Oden Malksch was a Human male Jedi Knight of the Old Jedi Order who spent much of his time at the Jedi Academy on Almas. As a historian, Oden wrote a number of papers concerning the happenings in the Cularin System. Of particular interest to Oden were the radical changes concerning the Metatheran Cartel, the government on Almas, and the growing darkness from an ancient Sith fortress which seemed to be slowly gathering power. Oden hoped that his writings would provide future historians an idea of the times he lived in and could use them to understand the course that history took. In 20 BBY, while Malksch was working as a librarian at the Academy, seven bodies were taken there, including two Jedi Knights from the Academy. Their Force essences had been uprooted and were stored anywhere else. Malksch recognized one of the bodies as Dark Jedi Karae Nalvas. The historian analysed the bodies and noticed that all of them wore a similar pendant with an orange jewel. When handling Nalvas's, Malksch broke it and suddenly Malksch's Force essence was forced in Nalvas's body. Malksch could feel that Nalvas's essence was trapped and that the body needed to reach it. The body felt where the essence was, so Malksch could guide a rescue team there. The mission was a success and Malksch's essence returned to his own body. He was later perished in the destruction of the Almas Academy. Biography Trained in the ways of the Force by the Jedi Order, the Force-sensitive Oden Malksch had risen to the rank of Jedi Knight after passing his Trials of Knighthood. Studying along the path of the Jedi Consular, Malksch specialized as a Lore Keeper, becoming a noted historian within the Order. Assigned to the experimental academy on Almas, Jedi Malksch wrote a number of papers concerning the happenings in the Cularin System. Of particular interest to Malksch were the radical changes in the Metatheran Cartel, the government on Almas, and the growing darkness from an ancient Sith fortress which seemed to be slowly gathering power. Malksch hoped that his writings would provide future historians an idea of the times he lived in and could use them to understand the course that history took. Around 20 BBY, Malksch was appointed as the head of the Academy Archives. During his tenure there, seven bodies were found at the Sith fortress and brought to the Academy for study. Amongst the bodies were two Jedi from the academy and the Dark Jedi Karae Nalvas. After a thorough examination, Malksch discovered that their Force-essences had been uprooted from their bodies and were being stored elsewhere. Concluding that the orange jewel pendants draped around the bodies' necks were some how connected to their strange condition, Malksch broke the pendant around Nalvas' neck and found his essence transferred into her body. Conscious in the form of Dark Jedi Nalvas, Jedi Malksch could sense where the woman's essence was trapped and that her body yearned to be reunited with it. Guiding a Jedi rescue team to this location, the Jedi found the trapped Force-essences of the seven bodies and all were returned to their natural states. A year later, during the final year of the Clone Wars, Oden was among the Jedi that defended the academy when Garth Ezzar led his forces to eliminate the Jedi which was part of Darth Sidious' plan. Oden was perished in the Academy's destruction. Appearances * *''A Mon Alone'' Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knights of the Old Jedi Order Category:Jedi Lore Keepers Category:Males Category:Residents of Almas